


The Code

by percabth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Annabeth Chase, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/M, One Shot, Percabeth Week, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth
Summary: Percy has an elaborate plan to come out to Annabeth as bi since they have been dating for a while now, but for a wise girl she sure is bad at connecting the dots...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	The Code

**Author's Note:**

> hey ,this one-shot was written in spirit of the whole pjo twt fandom trying to get the hashtag percyjacksonisbi trending yesterday !! i am only on book three as of right now so i don't know the characters as well as probably every other writer on here. don't expect much ,this is just a fun, fluffy coming out one-shot.. but thank you so so much for reading it means the world to me <333

'Annabeth?' Chiron called from the big house, he was standing stiffly outside the entrance eyeing Annabeth suspiciously. She froze mid-run, she was on her way to cabin three to see Percy, they'd been doing these late night visits every day this summer, at first it was a lot more thought out, Annabeth would always wear her yankees cap to ensure no one could see her if they were watching the courtyard, and that seemed to work.. until she had let herself forget her cap at cabin three last night, it wasn't too big of a deal she just convinced herself it would be fine. but of course the one night she's exposed is the one night Chiron spots her. 'yes' she called out shamefully. 'come over here' he almost laughed. She jogged over ashamed of herself. She could see Percy watching the scene from his window in the corner of her eye and her lips curled into a slight smile. 'I'm so sorry' she started but was caught by Chiron's waving hand, dismissing her apology. 'Tell me, where are you going?' 'well I'm going to ,eh cabin three sir' she said dropping her head so her eyes fixed onto her tattered old converse. 'to see Percy' he smirked. Annabeth straightened up and met his gaze. 'look, i know I'm not supposed to be awake or even considering being in another cabin but-' 'just wear your invisibility cap next time, not everyone is as lenient as me missy' Annabeth smiled, she knew she wasn't going to face any major consequences for her little secret which was enough to keep her calm. She nodded and went to leave, turning and facing Chiron again just before she left. 'what are you up to so late?' she asked curious about the circumstances in which she got caught. 'i saw a familiar blonde closing her cabin while i was reading up on something in my study, figured I'd catch her in the act' he laughed and Annabeth returned a warm smile before jogging off into Percy's cabin.

Since Percy was alone in cabin three for the time-being it was a pretty easy destination. Annabeth stumbled in the door to see Percy still sitting by the window. He leaped up to hug her upon her entrance and let out a sigh of relief. 'that was too close' he said before placing kiss on her lips that were still trembling. He pulled away and grabbed Annabeth's cap from his locker where she'd left it and placed it in her hands. She grabbed it and smiled up at him. They kissed once more before crashing onto the bottom bunk.

Percy had his laptop set up on a little wooden table, there was a bowl of m&ms siting beside it. He gazed at it nervously, Annabeth noticed and looked at him puzzled. 'everything okay?' she asked him solemnly. 'oh ,yeah just thinking about what we're going to watch tonight' he smiled nervously. Annabeth could tell there was something he wasn't telling her but trusted she'd get it out of him before the night would end. Annabeth broke away from Percy's arm which was resting around her and grabbed the bowl of m&ms and setting it on Percy's lap.

She then clicked a few buttons on the computer and put on some game-show. Percy didn't complain, he knew how much Annabeth loved answering the questions on the screen and yelling at contestants who didn't know them. It was annoying at first but now Percy just laughs. Annabeth dug her hand into the bowl of m&ms without looking at them. She was eating them blindly as she focused on the computer. Her eyes concentrated and face determined. Percy looked over to see that Annabeth hadn't noticed the colours of the m&ms. 'hey wise girl' Percy managed to get out shakily. 'yeah seaweed brain' she said almost unconsciously not moving her focus from the game.

He sighed and paused the show. 'hey !' she protested now looking at Percy with a hurt expression. 'I'm sorry ,em' he started. 'what is it, is everything okay?' she asked now concerned for the stuttering mess in front of her. 'i uh, i just.. em i need to em' 'Percy' she said, her eyes soft ,making him ever so slightly less nervous. He looked away and took a deep breath. 'do you- eh do you notice anything about the m&ms' he said, eyes wide. 'oh' she said looking down at the bowl in her lap, her eyes found the little chocolates. She inspected the colours ,a perplexed look painting her face 'pink, purple and blue?' she asked confused. Percy looked at her expectant, waiting for it to click and it just didn't. 'you don't get it?' he asked, a little shocked but he actually found it quite amusing that his wise girl couldn't figure out his little code. Annabeth was concentrating so hard he could practically see the cogs turning in her brain. Occasionally she'd look at Percy and back at the sweets. He was smiling amused every time. Any nerves he had ,had subsided thanks to Annabeth. 'she looks so cute when she's confused' he thought watching as she shuffled through the bowl. 

'ughhh' she groaned ready to give up. She set the bowl down and adjusted herself until she was no longer beside Percy and was in front of him. 'wish to tell me what your little code means seaweed brain' she asked slyly. 'well em' he started. 'spit it out Percy!' her voice wasn't raised but it was frustrated. 'I'm- uh ,you see i-' 'god what!' 'I'm bi okay' he spat out in a panic. He cupped his mouth with his hand in shock. 'oh' she said sweetly, her eyes full of love, that softened the blow a little. His eyes fell to his hands which were sweating like crazy. He looked as if he might cry. 'hey' Annabeth said with such a delicate tone that Percy knew she was serious. She raised her hand to his chin and tilted his head to see him. She leaned in and kissed him , the kind of kiss that answers questions that are boiling up in the others mind. Percy leaned in, thankful that it went well. Annabeth pulled away and rested her forehead against Percy's and sighed. 'wanna know a secret?' she whispered. They both seperated and met each others eyes. 'i am too' she said before planting another kiss softly on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading ,it means so much.. let me know what you thought in the comments ,if you have any thoughts about it <33... until next time mwah


End file.
